The Magic Boomerangs
by Parent12D
Summary: Based on the episode 'Hand Me Down Ed' a bunch of magic boomerangs arrive in the cul-de-sac, as all 12 main characters and Andrew get a hold of one and have their personalities become the opposite of what they are normally, while Chaosky comes into conflict with this madness. How will this turn out? Read and find out now! Minor EddxNazz fluff occurs in Chapter 2.
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! I have here for you all a brand new story I came up with!**

 **Now let me start by asking you all this; Do you all remember the episode 'Hand Me Down Ed', the one with the magic boomerang that caused anyone who held it to become the opposite of who they are? Well this story happens to be inspired by that episode, except there will be a bunch of those boomerangs coming into Peach Creek for everyone to hold, including Andrew.**

 **Another thing, I am aware that my previous story didn't do so well, so this story will surely make up for that. I guarantee you that, since all 12 characters and Andrew will get their own boomerang, get their personalities reversed and become their exact opposite.**

 **Also for those that missed Chaosky in the previous story, I promise you that he will appear in this story and come with the conflict that the boomerangs have caused and find out all the boomerangs will latch onto the person holding them for 3 hours once all 13 characters get their boomerang and have their personalities reversed and bent. Chaosky will be the only one who doesn't get a boomerang though. Just so you know.**

 **One last thing, this story will and I quote 'will' be more than a chapter long, probably 2 to 3 chapters depending on how long this story will go. Just so there aren't any surprises about it by now.**

 **Well enough with my rant now! Let's start the story everyone! How will all this turn out? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek, and the sun was shining and everything looked nice in the cul-de-sac. But this isn't just your average ordinary day that you would see typically. No today something incredible will be occurring. In the sky, there came a boomerang; a boomerang that is said to have some type of special powers not normal for an ordinary boomerang. The boomerang decided to pick its spot in the cul-de-sac as it then slowly descended down to a particular area in the location.

While this was going on, we are currently focused on Jimmy, who was in a hand chosen location as he was sitting on top of a pillow. He then stretched his legs behind his back and into a pretzel as if he was performing some kind of yoga.

"Are we ready, class?" Jimmy asked the students in particular, which consisted of a doll, a stuffed rabbit and a teddy bear. "Good. Let's begin, shall we?"

Jimmy then started doing some kind of meditation for his toys.

"Let those nasties loose from your body," Jimmy started doing some yoga breathing. "Ooh, doesn't that feel good? Now cuddle the tranquility. Snuggle the–"

He was then cut off when he heard the sound of a basketball bouncing towards him, causing him to sneak a peek with one of his eyes open to see for himself. The ball was bouncing towards a stand-alone mailbox.

"Hm?"

The ball then hit the mailbox and apparently it was strong enough to cause the mailbox to tip over. Unfortunately, since Jimmy looked all tied up, he was not able to move quick enough to take action.

As a result, the mailbox fell on top of the doll, and ripped half of the teddy bear up. This got Jimmy into a state of panic.

"MR YUM-YUMS!" Not feeling like untangling himself, Jimmy bounced over to the wreckage as he approaches his teddy bear. "SPEAK TO ME!"

The bear's head then lolls over which got Jimmy all upset.

"Dolly and I will miss you so! Dolly?" Jimmy cried before realizing something; his doll was crushed by the mailbox. "DOLLY!"

He then tried lifting up the mailbox, but unfortunately, because Jimmy was the weakest kid in the cul-de-sac, he was unable to lift it up. After a few moment of trying, Jimmy gave up as he starts bawling.

"It's no use! I'm so inadequate!" Jimmy then started crying on the mail. It was then we see Kevin come by to pick up his basketball and noticed that Jimmy couldn't lift up the mailbox. As a result, he easily uplifted the mailbox and revealed the wreckage that was once Jimmy's doll. Kevin could only look at the wreckage.

"Rough. Kiss those baby toys goodbye!" He commented before walking off. "Huh, Fluffy?"

This got Jimmy's attention as Jimmy then looked at his wrecked doll, as he then put his wrecked toys and his stuffed rabbit onto the pillow as he then started walking off.

"If only I wasn't such a weightless weakling, I'd give him what for!" Jimmy proclaimed as he proceeds to carry the pillow away. "Hm?"

He then notices a nearby boomerang in the bush, which was the same one we just saw a few moments ago. This got Jimmy's attention.

"What's this," Jimmy approaches it. "It's a boomerang."

He studied it for a second before coming up with an idea. Jimmy picks it up and stuffs it into the back of his shirt, unaware that his personality was about to be reversed.

"Look at me, I'm a bruiser!" He then starts giggling.

It was then the boomerang's magic then started to take effect on Jimmy. Jimmy then started twitching and became his opposite personality. Afterwards, Jimmy was now shown to be a wrestler like John Cena as he now had muscles and could actually put up a fight. Wanting some payback from Kevin, the newly transformed Jimmy turned towards him and growled.

Kevin was too busy dribbling his basketball to take notice of what Jimmy was about to do. This didn't last long though, as Jimmy then went and swatted Kevin's hat off of his head to get his attention, which worked.

"Hey–" He then sees the musclebound Jimmy, lifting the mailbox right over his head and his expression changed dramatically. "Whoa."

Jimmy ends up throwing the box onto top of Kevin, crushing him in the process.

Jimmy then went on top of the mailbox and started booming.

"I am Jimmy. Hear me roar!" Jimmy screamed as Kevin pokes his head out from underneath and sees Jimmy on top of the box, coughing out a letter while at it. Jimmy then looks at him and then roars, taking Kevin back a bit. Now you would think the boomerang would have launched itself from Jimmy's shirt from the way he was clenching his shoulders, but that wasn't the case. The boomerang stayed put in his shirt and was stuck. Jimmy then jumped off and then lifted the mailbox again. Kevin expected him to attack once again, but instead, Jimmy ended up breaking the mailbox in half as if it were nothing. He then started pounding his chest.

"GWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He boomed and acted like King Kong.

"Holy-" Kevin couldn't finish as Jimmy shook the ground a bit before speaking.

"Must head off and work out with these muscles,"

With that, Jimmy took off as if he was a gorilla, which got Kevin all shocked by what he just witness. He picked up his hat and placed it back onto his head.

"Whoa, that was weird," Kevin said as we now see a second magic boomerang in the sky heading right for Kevin, as Kevin was about to be in for a treat.

"I had no idea Fluffy had it in him," Kevin said. "To be able to put up a fight like that. That was strange."

The boomerang then landed right near Kevin with a thud and this caught Kevin's attention.

"What's this," Kevin then turned to look at it. "A boomerang?"

He then looked at it for himself.

"Where did this come from," Kevin then went and picked it up as he was about to go through a change too.

"Choice," Was Kevin's only response from examining it up close and holding it.

It was then Kevin then started twitching and went through a change too. Once he stopped twitching, he was now the complete opposite of a jock.

Okay simply put, Kevin now literally looked like a dork (the irony) as he was now wearing dorky clothes, his hat was on forwards and he looked a lot friendlier.

"What the, what's going on," Kevin said in a much friendlier tone as the boomerang was now stuck to him. "Where are my friends?"

The first thing that came to his mind were the Eds, whom he now saw as his friends; in sharp contrast to before.

"I wonder how the Eds are doing, they are my friends after all," Kevin said. "I wonder how my buddy Andrew is doing. I'm going to see if the Eds and Andrew mind if I hang out with them for a bit. This is going to be so much fun."

With that said, Kevin then started to walk off to find the Eds and Andrew to hangout with them. It was then we see a third boomerang coming from the sky and it was heading right into Ed and Sarah's house, or to be more precise; Sarah's room as it then made its way into Sarah's toy chest as Sarah was about to witness the boomerang's effects for herself…

* * *

In Sarah's room we see that it is a disaster area and it consisted the following: Various food remnants, a comic book on the floor, some strange blue ooze was dripping down her dresser, a dripping carton of milk was on top of her dresser too, an empty box of Chunky Puffs, a banana peel, and a bone was placed in a vase of flowers. Once Sarah saw it she was shocked.

"My room!" Sarah cried out and then it hit her, she knew exactly who messed up her room; her brother. Her look of shock then quickly transformed into anger as she was planning on letting out her rage on Ed.

In Ed's basement, the Eds were getting ready for a new scam that Eddy came up with as we then see Andrew coming towards Ed's window as he then opened it.

"Hey guys, I'm here," Andrew greeted. "So you got that scam of yours all set Eddy?"

"You betcha Andrew," Eddy stated. "Ed, you got the toothpaste?"

"Right here!" Ed showed him a tube of Smile-O-Dent. "See? My favorite toothpaste, Eddy. Fresh as the day my mom bought it."

"Thataboy, Mung-mouth, it's perfect for the scam." Eddy was thrilled as he put in into the suitcase. Double D on the other hand could only look in annoyance as he then rolled his eyes.

"Thank goodness, Ed, where would we be if you actually brushed now and then?" Double D said sarcastically.

Andrew then looked into the suitcase and then saw all the ointment and stuff and then felt like asking.

"Hey Ed, where did you get all this ointment from?"

"From Sarah's room," Ed proclaimed.

"Sarah's room?"

"Yup, had to trash up her whole room and check every cranny to find that motherload," Ed stated. "Boy was it worth it."

"You trashed your sisters room," Andrew sounded shocked.

"Uh huh," Ed nodded.

Andrew knew that Sarah gets angry so easily and what Ed just did was a sure fire way to trigger her anger.

"You know Ed, Sarah's gonna kill you when she finds out that you trashed her room like that," Andrew warned him.

"Oh come on Andrew," Eddy waved it off. "What's the worse that could happen?"

His question was then answered as Sarah banged angrily to get her brother's attention as she then screamed.

"ED!" Sarah screamed from upstairs. "I've had it with you, mister! Not only did you mess up my room, but now I have to find something to hit you with!"

"Told ya she'd be mad," Andrew said as Ed looked afraid.

Sarah dug through her toy chest and looked for a good weapon. She first finds a broken bat.

"Used it," She tosses it away before taking out a dented golf club which was used already. "Used it," She said again, tossing the golf club away before finding that magic boomerang in her chest, unaware that it would reverse Sarah's personality completely. Regardless, Sarah picked it up and examined it, realizing it would work perfectly, but little did she know that it'll change her attitude.

"Ah hah!" Sarah grinned. "This'll work perfectly."

It was then the boomerang took its effect as Sarah then started twitching and had her personality reversed. When she was done twitching, she was now shown as a kindhearted sweet sister as her eyes looked shiny and hearts were floating around her to represent her new reformed attitude.

"Here I come, big brother!" Sarah called out in a sweet manner as she started skipping happily to meet up with her brother.

* * *

Andrew was wondering what that was about but Ed was immediately about to take action.

"Run away run away run away!" Ed then grabbed his three friends as Eddy still had that suitcase on hand and he made a jump for the window, squeezing right out of it with his three friends on hand as he was now outside.

"Ed! Hurt!" Ed made a run for it as he carried his three friends but was then skid to a stop when Sarah was now in front of her, holding the boomerang in her hand as it was now stuck to her hand. Ed let go of his friends as he and Double D looked afraid and nervous while Eddy wanted to get with his scam and Andrew noticed the boomerang in her hand.

"Cool boomerang," Andrew commented.

"Hiya, fellas!" Sarah greeted them in a cheerful manner.

"Hey Sarah," Andrew greeted back.

"You wanna play? Huh? Do ya?" Sarah asked them.

"Play?" Andrew asked as a small smile emerged on his face. Eddy however, wasn't having any of this as he then retorted.

"Get lost, twerp! We've got business to take care of." Eddy pointed to his suitcase to emphasize what he was talking about. Ed and Double D were fear stricken, unknown what she could do from Eddy's remark. Ed and particular cowed and blurted out.

"Don't hit me!"

Sarah looked hurt by his plea as she then told him.

"Ed! How could you say that?" She asked him. "I love you, silly!"

She then went straight to hugging Ed, which got Ed looking all surprised and Andrew was just as surprised by this.

"Why, this is new," Andrew remarked.

"Yeah," Double D agreed. "I'm confused, Eddy. I've never seen Sarah act this way."

"Dames! Who can figger 'em?" Eddy gives Double D the suitcase for a second before prying Sarah off of Ed and then held her by the shirt and said to her face.

"Hey! Whatever it is you're pulling, it ain't gonna work!"

Sarah just shook it off as she then said in a sweet manner.

"Aw, does little Eddy want a hug too?" She then hugged Eddy afterwards.

"This is neat, I never knew Sarah had a soft side," Andrew remarked as he then told Sarah. "Hey Sarah, I had no idea that you had a soft side."

This got Sarah's attention as she gave Andrew a heartwarming look.

"Andrew," She squealed as she let go of Eddy. "I wanna give you a hug too!"

She ran over and gave Andrew a hug too, and this was Andrew's reaction.

"YAY!" Andrew cheered as he returned the hug. "This is fun!"

"Why is Sarah acting like this all of a sudden," Double D questioned.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Double D," Andrew told him, holding Sarah close. "I bet that if Sarah would act like this more often, most of the fans of the show would finally start warming up to her."

"Of course it would solve everything," Double D deadpanned dryly as he then told Sarah. "Um, Sarah, are you feeling well?"

Sarah then turned to face Double D with that cute look in her eyes.

"I feel great, Double D. Hug for you too!" Sarah proclaimed as Double D was now nervous, dropping the suitcase that Eddy went and picked up.

"Baby sister is cuddly and soft like Dad's bushy ears!" Ed stated.

"Good Lord, stay away," Double D cried as he tried to dash away. "Ed, do something!"

"Oh no you don't!" Eddy shouted as he grabbed Double D by the sockhat. "Your gonna help me with this scam, and your not going to make this seem like the failed Triple D Frog Racing Derby scam that never happened due to that stinky cheese."

"And stinky hat," Ed stated.

"Shut up Ed," Eddy snorted.

"Huggies for Double D," Sarah gave him a hug.

"And you, hit the road will ya twerp," Eddy pried Sarah off and flung her away. "We're not having a repeat of what happened that one time Double D gave you that blue flower! So get lost!"

"Aw come on Eddy, can we let her stick with us," Andrew then picked up Sarah who had an innocent look in her eyes as the boomerang was now in her hair like a hairbow. "She's so cute."

Sarah then gave Andrew another hug as a result.

"Can we get to this scam already!" Eddy was now getting impatient.

"One scam coming up Eddy!" Ed then ran and grabbed his three friends as Andrew had Sarah in his hands while this was happening. Unfortunately, they were skid to a stop when another person was in front of them. This time it was Kevin, who looked like a huge dork and the boomerang was now used as his bowtie for dorky effects. Andrew noticed the boomerang for himself.

"A second boomerang!" Andrew gleefully cried.

"Oh look who it is," Eddy snarked. "It's ol' shovel chin. What do you want? Want to call us dorks like you always do?"

"What are you saying Eddy," Kevin said in a friendly manner. "You're not a dork, you're my buddy."

The Eds were bewildered by this as Andrew was rather intrigued.

"Wow Kevin, I didn't think you saw us as friends," Andrew remarked, still carrying Sarah.

"Of course you're my friends Andrew," Kevin stated. "You're my buddy too Andrew."

"Alright," Andrew grinned.

"Okay I'll bite, what's going on," Eddy asked. "Why is Kevin acting all best friends all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea," Double D questioned. "Something weird is going on…"

"I think it's great," Ed stated. "To have Kevin as our friend!"

"I'm as excited as you guys are," Kevin said. It was then Sarah noticed him and looked all cutesy at him.

"Awww, Kevin, do you want a hug too," Sarah hopped off of Andrew.

"A hug, sure Sarah," Kevin went with it. "You're my friend too."

The two of them then hugged which got Andrew all heartwarmed.

"Yay! We're all friends here!" Andrew then joined the hug as all three were hugging.

"You got that right buddy," Kevin nodded in agreement. "We're not dorks."

"Of course we're not silly," Sarah stated in a happy manner.

"Don't forget me kids," Ed then went and joined in on the hug too, enjoying it too. "That's better."

"Hey, if you don't mind, WE GOT A BUSINESS TO RUN!" Eddy shouted as they got out of the hug.

"Hey Eddy, is that a scam your doing," Kevin approached him. "Mind if I help you with it buddy?"

"What?" Eddy was confused. "Why do you want to help us with our scam? Normally you want to stop us from doing a scam!"

"Don't be ridiculous Eddy," Kevin stated. "We're buddies, and the least I can do is lend a hand."

"Yeah Eddy," Andrew agreed. "Kevin sees us as his friends and it would be great if he joined us along with Sarah."

Sarah still had that innocent look in her eyes as Ed was excited about this too, Double D looked confused by what was going on, and Kevin had that look of hope in his eyes. Eddy rolled his eyes in annoyance as he then retorted.

"Let's just go and get this scam done and over with," He then walked off with the suitcase of ointment.

"Table for two," Ed followed.

"Don't forget me friends," Kevin followed too.

"Let's go Sarah," Andrew told her. "This'll be fun."

"Okay dokey sweetie," Sarah grabbed Andrew's hand as they followed them, leaving Double D all too confused to process what was going on.

"Oh dear, this is going to be one long confusing story, I can see it already," Double D then ran off to follow the others as another boomerang soared by and was heading straight for Rolf's place next, as we now switch on over to a different scene…

* * *

At Rolf's place, we see that fourth boomerang land right on top of the shed's roof as Rolf was shown using Victor as a rake to rake the garden for his seeds.

"A fine bed for Rolf's seeds, yes Victor?" He commented as he then proceeded to carry Victor back into the shed with a red outline of Victor on one rack as Victor was placed over it, letting out a 'baa' afterwards. He then strains to pull out a heavy bag of seeds that was stuck in the shed.

"Come on you shriveled sack of produce droppings!" He grunted as he then pulled it out, but once he pried it out, the boomerang fell off the roof and was heading straight for Rolf.

Rolf was shown sprinkling the seeds into the garden bed as the boomerang landed right into Rolf's backside pants, about to take its effect on Rolf too. This got Rolf's attention.

"Hallo." Rolf then turns around to see the boomerang for himself and wondered how it got there. Getting furious, Rolf then demanded. "WHO THREW THIS WHATCHAMADOOHICKEY AT ROLF'S POSTERIOR?"

It was then the effects than started happening as Rolf had his personality changed into something entirely different. Once he was down, he then started singing like an opera singer, but then closed his mouth, aware that he was now forced to sing like an opera singer. He then took his mouth off as he continued singing as an opera singer, which got Victor and Wilfred's attention. Jonny who was just walking by had noticed Rolf singing.

"Hiya Rolf, whatcha doin," He asked. "Are you singing like an opera singer?"

Rolf continued singing as another boomerang entered the cul-de-sac and was about to go near Jonny next. Jonny just said to his friend Plank.

"I don't get him either Plank."

The boomerang then landed on the wooden railed fence which got Jonny's attention and interest.

"Holy mackerel," Jonny remarked, looking at it. "Check it out Plank, it's a boomerang! We've found a jackpot!"

Jonny then went over to it as he was about to pick it up, unaware that his personality would be reversed into something different from what he is currently. He picked it up and examined it.

"Cool looking boomerang huh buddy," Jonny asked Plank as his wooden said something only Jonny could hear.

It was then Jonny started twitching and was having his personality reversed. Once he was done twitching, he now had the look of what would be apparent in an average ordinary man/boy. He then spoke in a normal tone.

"Hello? What's going on? Where am I," He then noticed he was still holding Plank. "What's this?"

He then saw Plank for himself and only saw him as junk.

"Garbage, I have no need for this," Jonny then went and tossed Plank into a green trash barrel nearby as he then noticed his outerwear.

"Okay now that that's been set, I think it's time for me to get an average makeover," Jonny proclaimed. "And then live the life of an average man or boy."

With that said, Jonny went back to his house to tidy himself up to look more like an average Joe, as Rolf continued opera singing as we now focus back on the Eds and Andrew, who were accompanied by Sarah and Kevin…

* * *

In front of Rolf's house, Eddy and Double D were dressed fancy as Eddy had the suitcase all set for the scam. He then said to his friends.

"Double D, act natural. Ed, shut up," Eddy stated as he rang an actual bell and straightened his tie. "And Andrew, keep that brat away from us and don't have her interfere."

"Got it Eddy," Andrew then showed that he actually went and dressed Sarah up like a princess in a pink dress and everything. Sarah was shown snuggling her head into Andrew in a cute manner as Andrew placed his arm on her back. "See she's all occupied."

"Ahem, as for me," Eddy got straight back to the point. "I'll do all the talking."

Double D opened the suitcase which showed a taped on piece of paper reading 'Dr. Ed's Ultra Dude' on it, as there was ointment, toothpaste, ache cream and other stuff. Double D began to explain.

"Misrepresenting toothpaste as a character-enhancing ointment is far beyond my scope of vocabulary, Eddy."

"And I haven't a clue here what's going on, Eddy!" Ed blurted out randomly.

"I said shut it, stupid!" Eddy sneered.

"What about me Eddy," Kevin asked from the sideline. "What do you want me to do buddy?"

"Shut up Kev," Eddy simply retorted.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Andrew squeaked as Sarah let out a cute yawn.

Eddy rolled his eyes and waited. Once no one was coming, Eddy rang the bell again, rougher this time as Kevin walked over to them as did Andrew, who was carrying Sarah in his hands, all of them wondering what the heck Rolf was doing.

Their question was answered as Rolf burst the door opened and started singing like an opera singer.

 **"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** He was singing so loud, a wind hit the faces of the gang as Rolf opera sang some unknown lyrics.

 **"-THA ZINGA ZINGA ZINGA SWAY-O!"** As he was doing this, he was on his knees, like he was begging for help. **"THA SWINGA LE DE LOWPA-!"**

He was then cut off as Eddy pushed him back into the house and slammed the door violently, but the boomerang in Rolf's pants didn't fall out, since his pants were tightened and the boomerang was stuck in there. Eddy let out an annoyed growl as he went for the suitcase.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Andrew cheered. "I WANT TO OPERA SING LIKE ROLF TOO!"

Andrew took a deep breath and started singing too, much to Eddy's annoyance.

 **"-THA ZINGA ZINGA ZINGA SWAY-O! THA SWINGA LE DE LOWPA-!"**

Eddy then went and slammed a cork pipe into Andrew's mouth to get him to stop, as Andrew was sucking on it like a pacifier.

"That was strange," Double D was even more confused too. "It looked like Rolf had a boomerang in his pants and was opera singing."

"I wanna opera sing too!" Ed cheered.

"Please don't Ed," Double D begged.

"Aww, I bet Rolf wants a hug too!" Sarah said in an innocent manner.

"Yeah Rolf is our buddy," Kevin stated. "I say we should have him join us on this expedition."

Andrew took the pipe out of his mouth.

"This is so much fun," Andrew remarked. "Chaosky is really missing out!"

"I bet he is," Double D rolled his eyes as Eddy was then heard retorting.

"Geez, since when did Rolf turn into one of those stuffed-shirt blowhard singer types?" Eddy questioned rhetorically, closing the suitcase and picking it up. "The guy gave me a headache! Next house."

He couldn't get far though, as a door was sent flying detached and landed right on top of Eddy, injuring him greatly.

"GOOD LORD! EDDY ARE YOU ALRIGHT," Double D rushed to his aid.

"Ugh, where are you Grampy," Eddy squirmed out and looked dizzy while carrying the suitcase.

"Hey look over there," Andrew pointed to who appeared to be a muscular Jimmy who was now dressed as a wrestler. "Isn't that Jimmy, and he has a boomerang too!"

"Oh my, this story is getting more and more confusing," Double D rubbed his head. "How could this be happening?'

"Beats me," Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"My name is Jimmy, and I now proclaim myself the worlds strongest wrestling champion on the entire planet!" Jimmy shouted as he pounded on his chest again like a gorilla.

"YAHOO! WAY TO ACT LIKE KING KONG AND JOHN CENA JIMMY!" Andrew cheered out.

"He is a star already from what I can see," Ed remarked.

"I bet Jimmy wants a hug too," Sarah remarked.

"And I think we should have him accompany us too," Kevin stated.

"I say we should let him train to become a champion wrestler," Andrew said.

"What?" Both Sarah and Kevin gave him a confused look.

"He's going to need it, not to mention all the times he wanted to be a star," Andrew remarked.

Sarah and Kevin then realized that Andrew had a good point and then just went with it. Eddy having recovered himself decided to head to another house as Double D was confused.

"This is so strange, everyone is acting all strange today," Double D said. "Not only that but everyone is getting their own boomerangs that somehow bend their personalities in reverse."

"You really should stick your head in the clouds once in a while Double D," Ed suggested. "It works for me all the time."

"I mean who else are we going to see looking all changed?"

His question was quickly answered when a voice then got their attention.

"Hey folks,"

The person was none other than Jonny who had the boomerang acting like a bowtie too, as he was now dressed in a white-collared buttoned t-shirt, dress pants, was wearing glasses, and to simply put it, his appearance was based on that of an Average Joe.

"How are you," Jonny asked simply. "Wonderful weather we're having."

"You bet Jonny," Andrew remarked. "You have a boomerang too? That's awesome!"

"Jonny? What's going on? Why are you dressed like an Average Joe," Double D questioned as he then noticed Plank wasn't with him. "And what happened to Plank?"

"Eh, I threw him out, he was just garbage," Jonny said.

"Aww," Andrew sounded disappointed by that as he also liked Plank. "Well its your choice."

"Hey Jonny, you wanna hug too," Sarah questioned.

"Jonny, my buddy, wanna join us on an expedition being held by our friend Eddy," Kevin asked.

"No time for that now folks, I have to be at the office now," Jonny stated.

"Office?!" Double D was baffled.

"That's right, I have a bunch of paperwork to fill out, all of which came from the woods nearby the cul-de-sac," Jonny stated. "I am living the live of an Average Joe in case you didn't know."

Double D was even more baffled by this now; now Jonny was acting like an Average Joe? What else could go wrong?

"Well I must shove off now people," Jonny said as he held a suitcase in his hand and had a business hat on his head now. "I bid you all a good day."

"Have fun Jonny," Andrew called out.

"Have fun at work honey," Ed blurted out.

"Ta ta young neighbors," Jonny then left to take care of business at the office.

"He's in a good mood," Andrew remarked.

Who cares about Mr. 'I'm now Average Joe', we have a scam to run here," Eddy retorted. "LET'S GO NOW PEOPLE!"

"Way ahead of you buddy!" Kevin shouted as he followed after him.

"ONE SCAM COMING RIGHT UP!" Ed chased after them afterwards.

"Come on Sarah, let's go," Andrew said. "Let's have some more fun together."

"Awww," Sarah hoped into his arms and looked so precious. "I love you daddy Andrew."

Andrew was surprised by this but he managed to maintain his heartwarming smile as he then said.

"I love you too sweetie," Andrew brought her close as if they were bonding in a 'Father-Daughter' sort of way. "Let's go princess."

"Okay dokey papa," Sarah snuggled up to him as Andrew ran off for the others, carrying Sarah in his arms, as Double D was unable to process everything that was happening.

"This is unbelievable, today has got to be the most twisted day I have ever witness," Double D cried out as he started to run off to follow the others. "I certainly hope that a solution will be held in the next chapter the author posts. Curse these ambitions."

Double D raced off to follow the others as Rolf continued Opera singing and Jimmy kept on training like a wrestler, unaware that more boomerangs were about to enter the cul-de-sac for the others to get a hold of…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **THAT'S IT FOR NOW EVERYONE! I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS SO FAR!**

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT MIGHT BE CONFUSED WITH JONNY NOW ACTING LIKE AN AVERAGE JOE, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A SHARP CONTRAST TO HOW HE NORMALLY ACTS LIKE A WEIRDO, A CRACKER, AND A VERY LOONY BOY WHO TALKS TO A PIECE OF WOOD ON A REGULAR BASIS. I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, MORE BOOMERANGS ENTER THE CUL-SE-SAC, THEY WILL REVERSE THE PERSONALITIES OF THE EDS, NAZZ, ANDREW, AND THE KANKER SISTERS, AND CHAOSKY WILL APPEAR TO WITNESS THE CONFLICT AND FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! HOW WILL THIS GO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **OTHERWISE THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright readers, here's part 2 to this wonderful story!**

 **Now this time, the Eds, Nazz, Andrew and the Kankers get magic boomerangs too and have their personalities reversed, and Chaosky will appear to witness the conflict and understand what's going on. How will all this madness turn out? Read and find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from what took place previously, Eddy was really getting ticked off, Double D was confused, Ed was being a dummy like always, Kevin was hanging out with them, Sarah was having a tea party with Andrew, Jonny was working in a cubicle styled office outside like an Average Joe, Rolf was now accompanying them, zipping his mouth shut to keep himself from opera singing, and Jimmy was training by punching a punching bag like a wrestler.

"Are we going to do this stupid scam or what?!" Eddy sneered.

"Patience please Eddy," Double D groaned. "I'm having a difficult time comprehending the situation that's going on as it is."

"I can feel my toenails guys!" Ed blurted out.

"Put a sock in it Lumpy," Eddy retorted.

It was then another boomerang entered the cul-de-sac as it was heading for the Eds.

"Want some more tea, my sweet little princess Sarah," Andrew offered.

"I'd love some Andrew," Sarah said in a sweet manner as Andrew gave her some tea.

"Hey buddies, how are we going to get this ointment to everyone in the cul-de-sac?" Kevin questioned.

Rolf was only making muffling sounds through the zipped up mouth.

"I got no idea Kevin," Double D sighed and put his hand on his forehead as Eddy then approached a nearby house with the suitcase in hand.

Just then, another boomerang landed right near Ed and Double D as Kevin was now accompanying Eddy. Double D saw it was the same boomerang that Jimmy, Kevin, Sarah, Rolf, and Jonny had possession of which changed their personality.

"Oh, it's another boomerang, the same one everyone else has," Double D stated.

"Boomerjigger?" Ed questioned as Andrew and Sarah approached them.

"Certainly you've heard of a boomerang, Ed. Its magnificent aerodynamic properties allow it, when thrown, to rotate a distance and return to the initial place of where it was thrown. Used primarily by natives who believed it to possess supernatural powers. Amusing, don't you think?" Double D explained as Ed had a blank look on his face.

"Super what now," Ed questioned.

"Double D its possible that it could be what's causing everyone to have their personalities reversed and bent," Andrew explained. "I mean its not so much different than the magic beaker we dealt with before."

"You have a point there Andrew," Double D knew that Andrew was right. "Still its confusing as to how all these boomerangs keep popping up all of a sudden."

"I'll admit that its confusing, but just don't think about it too hard understand buddy," Andrew suggested.

"Your right Andrew," Double D sighed. "I just wish there was an answer as to where all these boomerangs are coming from."

"Who knows," Andrew said. "It's all supernatural like you said, right Ed?"

Ed had picked up the boomerang that was on the floor, about to have his personality changed and reversed too.

"Supernatural?" Ed questioned.

It was then he started twitching as Andrew noticed this.

"Hey Ed, your twitching," Andrew commented. "I bet that's the boomerang's effect taking hold!"

In a matter of seconds, Ed's personality was reversed as he stopped twitching. He was now in possession of a typewriter, was wearing glasses and had that boomerang over his ear like a pencil as he started talking like a genius.

"Chasing Phantoms: A Dissertation on Unifying Field Theory and its Effect on Leptons and Quasars. By Edward." Ed was apparently typing a story.

"Wow Ed, you've turned into a genius!" Andrew was ecstatic.

"Eddy's gotta see this," Double D made a run for Eddy.

* * *

Eddy was about to knock at the door, with Kevin by his side as Double D called out to them.

"Eddy come quick! You're not gonna believe this!"

Eddy was now furious as to why the others weren't accompanying him for the scam like Kevin was.

"What the heck are you doing over there," Eddy sneered. "The scam's over here!"

"We should probably see what our buddy Double D wants," Kevin said. "Let's go Eddy."

Eddy groaned as he followed the eagered Kevin. Ed was wrapping up an explanation to Double D.

"...and anyway, I balk at the results. Total molecular dissipation. Do you concur?" Ed explained.

"That's incredible Ed," Andrew was hyped. "Okay it's my turn to ask: Do you know what the equation for pi is?"

"The complete and full equation for pi is 3.14159." Ed simply said sounding like a genius.

"Way to go Ed," Andrew whooped. "You've become so smart, your as smart as a college professor."

"Ahem." Eddy got their attention.

"Eddy, did you hear that," Double D sounded excited. "Ed has finally found his intellect! I theorize that in puberty, a hormonal imbalance has unclogged his–"

"All I hear IS A COUPLE OF SLACKERS!" Eddy screamed, cutting him off.

"Aww come on Eddy," Sarah pouted. "No need to get all grouchy on us."

"Exactly well put, Mr. Edward," Ed spoke to Eddy. "Hostility is the calling card of a weak intellect."

The boomerang was now stuck to his ear as Eddy was furious, unaware that another boomerang was heading right for them.

"I'll give you a calling card, right up your–" Eddy started

"HEY LOOK, INCOMING BOOMERANG!" Andrew shouted, grabbing Sarah.

"What?" Eddy saw the boomerang for himself.

"Another one," Double D questioned.

"I think we should get out of the way Double D," Kevin suggested.

They all got out of the way as the boomerang was now right near him. Ed then studies how the boomerang came to them and gave another explanation.

"I feel an analysis is in order to determine the vessel's quantity of magnitude and direction."

"Nicely well put Ed," Andrew smiled.

"My big genius brother deserves a hug," Sarah went and hugged the smartened Ed as he then described the definition of a hug.

"The definition of a hug is known as an embrace, which is taken hold when relatives, acquaintances, or love interest take part in the action that is quite often filled with love and affection." Ed stated.

"That's it, you all are acting like lunatics," Eddy was planning on picking up the boomerang as he was about to have his personality changed too. "I suggest we get to this scam now before any more mishaps occur!"

It was then Eddy was starting to twitch while holding the boomerang, which got Andrew's attention.

"Eddy you're twitching," Andrew stated.

"I can hardly wait to see what'll happen now," Double D sighed.

Once Eddy stopped twitching, he then had his personality reversed, but this hardly had anything to do with the opposite of greed. No instead, Eddy was now cradling the suitcase as if he were its own mother and looked at it with twinkling eyes.

"Coochie coochie coo! That's a good little baby," Eddy spoke like a motherly figure. "Don't drink too fast now, or you might get gas!"

Double D was flabbergasted by this.

"Eddy? Motherly?" Double D questioned.

"Alright Eddy, way to go!" Andrew approached him along with Sarah. "What's the little dickens name, Mommy Eddy?"

"Casey. Casey Junior," Eddy simply said.

"Does Casey Junior want a hug too," Sarah asked.

"Don't suffocate her dear," Eddy stated.

"Way to go buddy," Kevin praised him as he approached him. "You'll make a good mother."

"I know Kevin," Eddy said admiring the baby Casey Jr.

"I've seen people raise a flour sack like its their child but this is ridiculous," Double D commented as Eddy went to get Casey Jr a new diaper and change.

"This whole set of events are irrelevant and also inadequate." Ed commented.

"Yeah," Double D simply nodded.

"I'm so happy for him and his baby Casey Jr," Andrew stated as Kevin and Sarah agreed. Rolf was starting to realize what was going on, but all he could do was just opera sing. Jonny took a couple peeks of this, but didn't let him stop himself from being an Average Joe as he continued working. Jimmy was too busy punching a punching bag to care.

"Today has been a strange day, but I'm enjoying it," Andrew remarked. "I wish Chaosky was here to see how I'm bonding with Sarah like this."

"Yeah," Double D said.

It was then another boomerang came to the scene and it landed right near Double D as he then noticed it.

"Oh boy, another boomerang!" Andrew cheered as Eddy came back to the scene, now dressed like an actual mother and had a diaper for her baby.

"Hey Kevin dear, care to dispose of this here diaper," Eddy gave him the diaper filled with ointment in it that was the scam. "Casey Jr needs a new diaper."

"You got it buddy," Kevin then went and tossed the diaper full of ointment into the sewers which caused the scam to get cancelled. "There, taken care of."

"Honestly guys, this is just getting weirder and weirder," Double D then bent down to the boomerang, unaware that his personally was about to be reversed too. "Gentlemen, there's something very fishy going on here."

He then picked up the boomerang and examined it for himself.

"Oh my-"

It was then Double D started twitching too as he then had his personally reversed.

"Alright, let's see what Double D turns into now," Andrew whooped.

Eddy gave Casey Jr. a fresh diaper with a diaper pin Kevin provided for him. It was then Double D stopped twitching and he was now sweating like mad, feeling hot.

"Wow, is it hot or what?" Double D remarked, wiping his forehead.

"I'm not sweating though buddy," Andrew stated. "It's only below 80 degrees."

"What an inane, inchoate, and inefficacious journey this has been." Ed remarked about what was taking place.

"Chill, bro, I'm sizzling in this heat." Double D starts to take off his shoes and socks. Andrew was shocked by this. "Au natural. The man's uniform is crimping my style." Double D took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. This was all happening as a sexophone was heard in the background.

"Is he what I think he is," Andrew wondered as Double D was now spinning on a telephone poll.

"Mother Nature and me got a thing goin' on." Double D remarked in a rather laidback manner.

"What are you doing?" Eddy cried out in a falsetto.

"I think he has become a stripper…" Andrew said.

Double D then stripped out of his pants and let out a sigh of relief.

"Right on!" Double D shouted.

"OH MY GOD! DOUBLE D HAS BECOME A STRIPPER!" Andrew shouted. "That boomerang must have caused him to go from very uptight to being very laidback!"

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABY!" Eddy cried. "Cover your eyes Casey Jr! Do not look at that horror that's being witness!"

Ed looked annoyed by this as he had one thing to say.

"Distasteful dullard!" Ed commented.

"Oh my, if I were able to have sex, I would do so right now," Sarah said.

"Wow, didn't think he could be a nudist," Kevin shrugged his shoulders as Jonny the Average Joe took a peek at this and saw it for himself.

"Now that's something that doesn't happen everyday," Jonny said simply. "No matter."

Rolf felt like screaming, but his mouth was still zipped because he could only sing opera. Jimmy also saw this but was more confused than taken back.

"What the, is he becoming a wrestler too?" Jimmy scratched his head in confusion.

"Maybe Double D was right," Andrew said as Double D attached the boomerang to his sock hat and was now in his underwear only. "This is nuts."

"These chain of events are completely irrelevant at best," Ed commented.

"Most likely," Andrew said as Sarah continued to hug him.

* * *

It was then Nazz showed up, wondering what was going on.

"Hey dudes, what's going…" She lost track of what she was saying as she noticed how everyone san Andrew was behaving differently, as Rolf was trying to opera sing but couldn't through his zipped up mouth. "…on?"

"Oh hey Nazz," Andrew greeted as Nazz ran over to him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay I guess, but Andrew, may I ask you a simple question," She started. "What's going on with everyone?"

"I think everyone had their personalities swapped from getting their own boomerangs," Andrew stated. "Sarah here for instance has become a sweetheart."

"Nazz," Sarah noticed Nazz, "You want a hug too,"

She then went and hugged her.

"Okay Sarah," She let her hug her in an awkward manner.

"Hey Nazz," Kevin greeted her. "Our buddy Eddy had a baby called Casey Jr."

"Technically, it's a suitcase, but Eddy decided to go all motherly and treat it like a child," Ed said.

"What's going on? I mean Jimmy's a wrestler, Kevin looks dorky, Sarah's now a sweetheart, Rolf is an opera singer, Jonny is an average Joe, Eddy is a mother, and Ed is a genius," She then noticed Double D in his underwear as a stripper. "And is Double D a stripper?!"

"It would appear so." Andrew said as Nazz looked shocked by that.

Double D noticed Nazz and talked to her in a laidback manner.

"Nazz, baby girl, what brings you to these parts," He greeted. "Care to join me in a laidback manner, strip down to a bikini and we can also have some _fun_ together?"

Nazz ended up blushing at that as she then said.

"I'll pass Double D," Nazz said honestly.

It was then another boomerang headed for the cul-de-sac which Nazz was going to witness next.

"Andrew, how could this have happened dude," She asked him.

"I think it has something to do with the supernatural," Andrew said as Sarah was back to hugging Andrew. "The boomerangs must have some magic effects to cause everyone to have their personalities to be reversed."

"Well if you say so buddy," Nazz then hugged him as Andrew, Sarah and Nazz all hugged each other when the boomerang landed right near them.

"Hey look Nazz, there's another boomerang!" Andrew shouted gleefully.

"Whoa dude," Nazz approached it. "So if what you're saying is true, then these boomerangs causes you're personality to get reversed once one picks it up."

"Exactly," Andrew nodded as Nazz was planning to pick up the boomerang which was about to have Nazz reverse her personality too.

"That's so radical dude," Nazz said holding the boomerang in her hands.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded once again as Sarah was now on Andrew's back, as if he was giving her a piggy back ride.

It was then Nazz started twitching and her personality was being reversed now.

"Alright, now Nazz is having her personality reversed." Andrew stated as Nazz twitched for a few moments.

Once she stopped twitching, she now had a different appearance; her hair was messy, her teeth somehow became yellow, the sleeves on her t-shirt were torn off, and her jeans were now ripped up and worn out, which made Nazz look like a complete rebel.

"Whoa Nazz," Andrew was shocked. "You're a rebel now!"

"You better believe it squirt," Nazz said. "I follow my own rules and don't care what anyone else says or wants me to do."

"You got it Nazz," Andrew realized that Nazz was now an immature rebel; essentially she had become another version of Marie Kanker.

It was then Nazz noticed Double D and then grinned madly.

"Oh look at that hot stud," She referred to Double D. "Time for some fun!"

"If you say so," Andrew shrugged his shoulders as Nazz approached him casually and got his attention.

"Hiya Dreamboat," She greeted him.

"Oh babe," Double D sounded laid back. "Care to join me in some _fun?_ "

"You can count on it Muffin," Nazz smirked suggestively as she slowly stripped out of her clothes and was now wearing only a black bra and black panties. Nazz then got right on top of Double D and twinkled her eyes towards her in a suggestive manner.

"Ready for some fun Double Dreamboat," Nazz asked.

"You got it babe," Double D was excited. "Let's chill, enjoy ourselves and have the 'fun' we want to have."

"Hehehehe," Nazz then had bright red lips and grew very seductive. "Pucker up, Oven Mitt!" She puckered her lips.

"For you babe, so we can chill," Double D then puckered his own lips as they both started having fun, kissing lip to lip and a lot of rather suggestive noises were heard while they were smooching away, getting Andrew all too surprised by this.

"Whoa, I had no idea Double D had any luck with Nazz at all," Andrew watched them kiss away. "But then again, this is the work of the boomerangs, since that boomerang Nazz has has made its way into her hair, and it looks stuck."

"Hey daddy, what'll happen if you get a hold of one of those boomerangs," Sarah asked him innocently.

"Well sweetheart, I'd probably be the opposite of who I am," Andrew stated. "I just wish Chaosky could witness this."

"I miss Uncle Chaosky,"

"I know you do sweet cheeks," Andrew said. "I know you do."

Andrew planted a kiss on her forehead in a father-daughter manner as Andrew was next on the menu, in terms of boomerang effects…

Speaking of which, another boomerang was now entering the cul-de-sac as Andrew had noticed this.

"Here comes another one!" Andrew cried out.

The boomerang made its way near Andrew's feet as Andrew looked at it, accompanied by both Sarah and Kevin.

"Andrew buddy, you think that'll change your personality," Kevin asked.

"Most likely," Andrew said as he was planning on picking up the boomerang and have his personality reversed too. Jonny approached the scene, as did Mother Eddy and Rolf with his mouth zipped up. Andrew then picked it up.

"Let's see what happens," Andrew smiled in an excited manner.

It was then Andrew started twitching as the others were noticing this. The effects of the boomerang were taking place. A few moments later, Andrew had stopped twitching and was now the opposite of his former self; he now looked dull, wore a fancy shirt and had neatly combed hair.

"Hello everyone, not bad out today huh," Andrew spoke in a bored tone. "I think I should change into a rather fancy looking suit for this occasion, and then some of us could have tea and play cards."

"Can I come with you Andrew," Sarah asked.

"Sorry sweetie, but I must change alone," Andrew then turned his attention towards Kevin. "Mr. Kevin, would you mind watching over Sarah while I change into a monkey suit."

"You got it buddy," Kevin said as Sarah started hugging him.

Andrew then went to change into a fancy monkey suit. Jonny was almost done with the paperwork an average Joe would do, and Ed was planning on working on his studies with the others, while Eddy continued to baby Casey Jr and Double D and Nazz were literally making out.

A few moments later, Andrew came back wearing a monkey suit as he then said.

"Well I'm back, what do you all think?" Andrew questioned in a bored tone.

"You look great buddy," Kevin complimented.

"Alright, who's ready to play a game of cards," Andrew got out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"I will," Kevin said.

"I'll join you after I finish this paperwork," Jonny said.

"Alright, Sarah dear, would you mind making us some tea?" Andrew asked Sarah.

"Of course I will daddy," Sarah said as she ran off to make some tea.

"Alright, let the games begins," Andrew got it ready.

"I'll watch with Casey Jr," Eddy sat down at a table that appeared out of nowhere as did Kevin and Andrew. Nazz and Double D were too busy smooching, Ed was almost done with more research, Jonny was almost done with his paperwork, and Rolf had the huge need to unzip his mouth so he then decided to do so, when Sarah came back with the tea for the boys…

* * *

Sometime later, in the cul-de-sac, the place was now setup like a gambling match. Rolf was now dressed like an Opera Singer, Ed was now dressed like a college professor, Double D and Nazz were still in their underwear and bra/panties respectively, Jonny was still dressed like an Average Joe, Eddy was still dressed as a mother, Kevin was still dressed like a dork, and Sarah was still dressed as a princess. Jimmy was still training as he still dressed like a wrestling and Andrew was now wearing a monkey suit. Jonny and Ed joined the others at the table while Rolf continued to sing. It was then the Kanker Sisters decided to show up, and they noticed something was up.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" Lee was the first to demand.

"What's up with everybody," May asked. "They all look different than from what they are normally."

"I agree May," Marie agreed. "Something is up, like why is Andrew dressed in a monkey suit?"

"And why are the others dressed as an opera singer, a college professor, a princess, a wrestler, a mother, a dork, an average Joe, and a fancy guy respectively?" Lee questioned.

"And look! Double D and that Nazz chick are making out!" May pointed out as three more boomerangs were heading for them. Lee and Marie got a good look at Nazz making out with Double D. Lee was unimpressed as she rolled her eyes from under her hair. Marie on the other hand looked shocked at first but felt a huge fit of jealously flowing through her. Before Marie could scream, the three boomerangs landed right near them which got May's attention.

"Hey, what are those?" May question as Marie and Lee looked at them.

"They're boomerangs stupid," Marie retorted.

"Weird, now where did these come from," Lee approached them along with her sisters.

"Now that you mention it Lee, I am wondering where they came from too," Marie agreed.

"Maybe the gods gave them to us as a sign," May guess resulting in questionable looks from Lee and Marie. "Just a guess."

"Whatever they are girls, I say we don't let them out of our sights," Lee stated as the three of them started to pick them up and were about to have their personalities reversed too.

"Yeah Lee, something's not right here," Marie agreed as they now had the boomerangs in their hands.

"Maybe they'll bring us good luck," May was holding her own boomerang too as her sisters sighed.

Before anything else could be said, the three of them started twitching and started to have their personalities reversed too. After a few moments, they stopped twitching and they had a brand new appearance. The Kankers now looked pampered, their hair was much neater, Lee and Marie had white clean teeth, with Lee no longer having that blue tooth, and May no longer had buck teeth. Lee's hair was now straight, but it still covered her eyes, Marie's hair was neatly combed, revealing both of her eyes, but her hair was still blue, and May's hair was now in a bun while she was wearing glasses. All three of them were wearing fancy dresses that looked like they came from Britain as they seemed to be much more polite as well. The Kankers now had their boomerangs as accessories as they were questioning what was going on with British accents as they then noticed the others having something going on.

"I say, what is going on there," Lee spoke in a polite manner. "What are they up to my sisters?"

"I believe they are having some kind of gathering," Marie stated, speaking with a British accent. "I do believe we should join them."

"Marvelous idea sister Marie," May sounded intelligent on top of being polite. "I could go and reveal to them that there is a cure for many incurable diseases."

"Alright, let's go sisters," Lee said to them as they decided to join the others in the gathering…

* * *

As the boys were having their gathering, with Sarah accompanying Andrew, the Kankers looking all pampered approached them.

"Pardon us dears, but would it be quite alright if we join you for whatever you are all doing," Lee asked.

"Sure, your friends with us too," Kevin said. "Help yourselves."

Lee then sat right next to Eddy.

"So Eddy, what is that you have their darling," Lee asked.

"She's Casey Jr, and she's my baby," Eddy stated.

"My, what an amazing display," Lee was quite thrilled. "Mind if I help you take care of her."

"Of course you can dear," Eddy sounded as polite as she did as they tend to Casey Jr's whim.

May sat right next to Ed as she then greeted.

"Greeting Mr. Ed, I do hope I can be of an acquaintance," May said.

Ed nodded as May then started chatting with her.

"So Ed, you know that there are a number of cures for the many incurable diseases that are out there." May wondered.

"Certainly, the amount of unknown disease that even the scientists of this planet are unknown about are not known and only a few professionals know of them," Ed explained. "And I happen to be one of those people."

"Same here Mr. Ed," May said. "Care to chat about it for a bit."

Ed nodded as the two of them started to have an intelligent conversation together.

Marie had taken noticed of Double D acting like a nudist and Nazz acting like a rebel and was quite appalled by that.

"Ew, such preposterious, disgusting," Her eyes then fell onto Andrew who looked much sharper. "Hello, my aren't you qutie a sharp looker young man."

"Thanks for that compliment miss," Andrew greeted her in a dull tone. "I'm glad that you and your sisters could accompany us tonight."

"I'm quite enjoying this as well." Marie said. "Mr. Andrew right?"

"That's right," Andrew nodded in a boring manner. "And your Ms. Marie correct?"

"Correct dear," Marie said. "Mind if we can have some good ol' fashion fun together dear."

"Based on your explanation of fun, I'd love to have that," Andrew went with it.

"But dear, let's keep it at a clean level," Marie said to him. "Let's not get all naughty and whatever you call it. Let's keep this at a clean level."

"I couldn't say it any better than that Marie," Andrew agreed with this. "Let's keep this at a clean level."

"Thanks Mr. Andrew,"

"No problem," Andrew then said to Kevin. "Hey Kevin, mind getting the trash can near Rolf's place so we have something to put our trash in?"

"I'm on it buddy." Kevin then got up and went to get the trashcan Plank was put into earlier as Sarah continued to snuggle up to Andrew's leg when Andrew asked Jonny.

"So Jonny, how was work today?" Andrew asked in a bored tone.

"Just an Average ordinary day for an Average Joe like myself." Jonny then started to explain the basis of how the day went.

This was all going on for a few minutes when Kevin came back with the trash can that had Plank in it. It was at this time where Chaosky felt the need to check on Andrew.

"Hey Andrew! I'm wanting to know what's-" Chaosky was cut off when he noticed how everyone was acting the opposite of who they normally are. "Oh my god, what's going on?"

He witnessed Jimmy lifting weights, Kevin dressed like a dork with a trash can, Sarah was acting like a sweetheart, Rolf was an opera singer, Jonny was being an average Joe, Ed was a genius, Eddy was a mother figure, Double D was being a laidback stripper, Nazz was acting like an immature rebel, Andrew was now boring and dull, and the Kankers were pampered and polite British styled women, which got Chaosky all shocked.

"Have I been drinking too much coffee," Chaosky questioned. "I better get to the bottom of this."

Chaosky then decided to approach them as he was about to find out the truth for himself…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE END OF PART TWO NOW! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS SO FAR! YEAH THIS IS LONGER THAN I THOUGHT!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, CHAOSKY FINDS OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING, THE BOOMERANGS GET ATTACHED TO ALL THE HOLDERS AND IT'LL BE REVEALED THAT THE BOOMERANGS WILL EXPLODE IN 3 HOURS, WHILE CHAOSKY HAS TO DEAL WITH THE CONFLICT WHILE AT IT! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**


	3. Part 3

**Alright readers, this is the third and final part to this story!**

 **Now in this chapter, Chaosky will have a bigger role, he will come into conflict with what's going on and he'll figure out what the boomerangs have done to the others. Will he do something about this? Will the others ever get back to normal? Read and find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, Chaosky had just come out to check on Andrew, only to his horror that Andrew, along with all the others in the show, had had a change in personalities and were completely different from before. He decided to check and see what was going on.

At the same time, Kevin had gotten the trash can that Andrew wanted that also had Plank in it.

"Hey Andrew, I got the trash can like you wanted," Kevin placed the can down.

"Good work Kevin," Andrew was drinking some tea with Marie. "Is there anything in it?"

"Let me check buddy," Kevin checked and saw that Plank was in it. "I found something."

Kevin then took out Plank and showed it to Andrew. Sarah, who was right on the other side of Andrew, was having a friendly tea party when she noticed Plank. She then politely asked.

"Excuse me Kevin, can I please have that piece of wood," She asked. "I'd like to have a tea party with him."

"Oh sure Sarah," Kevin gave Sarah Plank.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

Sarah then had Plank take part in the tea party with her.

* * *

Andrew was having a polite chat with Marie when Chaosky got his attention.

"Hey! Andrew!" Chaosky called out and approached him. This got Andrew's attention.

"Oh, hello there Chaosky," Andrew said in a dull tone.

"Andrew, listen, what is going on here," Chaosky asked. "Everyone here is acting different!"

"What are you referring to," Andrew questioned.

"I'm talking about all of you," Chaosky started. "You for starters are acting all duller than you should be! What happened to your fun loving side?!"

"…"

"That's just the start of it Andrew," Chaosky stated. "Everyone here is different from what they once were! Jimmy has become a wreslter…"

"ROAR!" Jimmy lifted some heavy weights. "I AM THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD!"

"…Kevin looks like a dork and he's much friendlier…"

"Hey Chaosky buddy," Kevin greeted him. "Wanna hang out with us friend?"

"…Sarah has become a big sweetheart…"

"Uncle Chaosky," Sarah asked sweetly. "Want to be given a hug sweetie?"

"…Rolf has become an opera singer…"

Rolf was shown singing like an opera singer, wanting to ask someone for some help.

"…Jonny is acting like an Average Joe…"

"Hi, how are you," Jonny greeted. "Wonderful weather we're having."

"…Ed has somehow become a genius along with May, whom has become more pampered…"

"I know the development of anti-heating compounds," Ed stated.

"And I've created some market molecules," May spoke up afterwards.

"…Eddy has become a mother to a suitcase as Lee has gotten more polite than before…"

"Hey Casey Jr, who's ready for a bath," Eddy spoke.

"I say we give her one together darling," Lee said.

"…Double D has become a stripper, and Nazz became an immature rebel as the both of them are making out…"

Double D and Nazz were on top of each other making out and French kissing.

"…and Marie along with her sisters have turned into pampered polite British styled women."

"Greetings to you too Chaosky dear," Marie greeted him back in a polite manner.

"My point is Andrew is that all of you become the opposites of your true selves," Chaosky stated. "What has caused all of you to reverse your personalities!?"

Andrew couldn't say anything as Chaosky took a closer look at everyone around him. He then noticed something about them; they all had the same boomerang in possession.

"Uh Andrew," Chaosky pointed to the boomerang on Andrew shirt. "Is that the Magic Boomerang?"

"Yes it is a boomerang Chaosky," Andrew blandly pointed out. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh crap, I think I found out how all of you had your personalities bent," Chaosky had a look of fear.

"Why, whatever do you mean darling," Marie asked him.

"Excuse me for a second; I have something like this in the house."

Chaosky then made a run back into the house and into the basement where he looked for a particular book that he kept on hand in case something like this would happen.

"Lesse, I have that book somewhere," Several moments later, Chaosky found the book he was looking for, 'The Book of Magical Artifacts'. "Bingo! This is the one!"

Chaosky grabbed the book and made a run back towards the others. Sarah took notice of this.

"Hey Uncle Chaosky," She asked. "What's that you're reading?"

"The Book of Magical Artifacts, I've seen this boomerang before," Chaosky opens the book and searches through the pages. "Now let me see, Alicorn Magic, Telephone of Doom, Magic Beaker, hmm… AHA! Here it is!"

Chaosky had it on the page with the magic boomerang as the boomerang was shown in the picture as he read the description of the boomerang.

"The Magic Boomerang," Chaosky started to read. "The magic of this boomerang is known for causing whoever gets a hold of it ends up having their personalities reversed and changed into the exact opposite. These boomerangs come at random time and once someone gains possession of one, it'll be stuck with them until everyone gets their own boomerang. Once that's done, then a timer will be set up which will mean that they'll be on the holder for a good 3 hours before they all…" Chaosky gulped before hesitating to say the last part. "Explode…"

"Really," Andrew questioned.

"Yup," Chaosky nodded.

It was then all of the boomerangs then created a timer on each of them that was set for a three hour limit before exploding.

"Chaosky buddy," Kevin questioned. "Will we all die from the explosions?"

"I hope not," Chaosky skimmed through the book once again. "It doesn't say anything about the holder going down with the boomerang. Most likely, everyone will go back to normal afterwards. Still, I suggest we all stay on our toes."

Sarah and Kevin decided to nod in agreement.

"So what should we do in the meantime then?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea Andrew," Chaosky was unsure what to say. "I guess we just do what we were meant to and put up with this."

"In that case Chaosky, would you mind having a tea party with little ol' me," Sarah asked. "I get to play with you."

Chaosky felt like he had nothing better to do and he had to deal with it for three hours, so he shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Sarah squealed as she picked up Chaosky and placed him next to Plank. "You are so cute Chaosky."

She pinched his cheek as Chaosky seemed flattered.

"Thanks Sarah," Chaosky thanked her.

"Your welcome Chaosky," She gave him a hug for a moment before Chaosky sat back down and was given tea. Chaosky then saw Plank joining them.

"So how do you feel about this Plank?" Chaosky asked the piece of wood.

Plank said nothing and Chaosky just took it as an answer.

"I thought so," Chaosky then started sipping his tea.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Jonny decided to chat.

"So Jonny, buddy," He started to ask. "What's your daily routine like?"

"Oh you know," Jonny started. "I get up, eat breakfast, drink coffee, go to work, come home, eat dinner, go to bed and repeat the schedule the next day."

"That's good to know buddy," Kevin complimented.

"Thanks," Jonny then continued to explain his redundant routine for every day.

Jimmy was lifting weights and felt that they were benefiting him at all.

"These weights mean nothing to me," Jimmy stated. "I gotta get myself the heaviest weights that are out there!"

With that said, Jimmy went to find the heaviest weights he could find, while passing a singing Rolf who decided to approach the others for assistance.

Ed and May had finished discussing something as May then made a suggestion.

"I say dear, we should probably team up together to find out the cure for incurable diseases," May stated. "What do you say darling?"

"I'd have to say that the idea is improbable and incomprehensivable, but with you as my partner, I'd say sure," Ed stated.

"Great," May said as they then started working together.

Eddy and Lee were still taking care of Casey Jr. when they realized something.

"Eddy dear, we do make a good team with this baby," Lee commented.

"Yes we do darling," Eddy agreed as they put the suitcase on the table and had their arms around each others' backs. "She is so precious when she's sleeping."

"That she is darling," Lee nodded and smiled. "She's our baby."

"Yes she is Lee," Eddy smiled too as they both smiled longingly at the suitcase.

Double D and Nazz continued to French kiss like nuts.

"Oven mitt, this is so much fun," Nazz said through kiss.

"It's great isn't it," Double D told her in a chill back manner.

"Oh yeah dumpling," Nazz said as their tongues started dancing and twirling around each other in a sexual manner.

Andrew and Marie was watching all of this go on.

"This hasn't been a bad day hasn't it Lady Marie," Andrew stated.

"I say dear, I am quite in the mood for some ballroom dancing," Marie spoke. "Care to join me Mr. Andrew?"

"Certainly Lady," Andrew said. "Let's ballroom dance."

"Well dear, let's go," Marie grabbed Andrew's hand and they got onto the floor and as soft ballroom music played in the background, the two of them started to ballroom dance, holding hands and not going beyond the boundaries. Needless to say, they were enjoying it.

"I say, you are a marvelous ballroom dancer Master Andrew," Marie complimented.

"Same to you, Ms. Marie," Andrew commented in a dull tone.

While this was happening, Chaosky took notice that Rolf was trying to get his attention, as if he was trying to tell him something.

 _Does Rolf want to say something to me?_

"What's up Rolf," Chaosky asked.

But Rolf could only opera sing as he continued singing loudly and Chaosky took notice of his gestures.

"It's like he wants to tell me that he's aware of the situation and that this is the boomerang's effects." Chaosky stated to himself in a quite manner.

He then just decided to just let everything happen for three straight hours…

* * *

Time has passed and it has almost been three hours and everyone was still doing what they were doing before. Jimmy was still looking for heavy weights. As for Double D and Nazz, they were almost about to take it to the next level.

"Mmm, Dreamboat, you're a great kisser," Nazz grinned.

"Woo man," Double D said. "I'm starting to feel the breeze between my knees."

Double D then went and did the unspeakable. He then took his underwear off.

"That's the ticket." He tossed his underwear to the side.

"Oooo hot stud," Nazz was now starting to really get seductive now. "You have such a hot looking body."

"Yeah, it is hot," Double D said. Nazz then got a wonderful idea.

"Look Oven Mitt, I think it's time for us to take this to the next level," Nazz grinned. "And have some _real_ fun babe."

Double D then figured out what exactly she was talking about.

"Oh Nazzie Girl, you mean you think that we should have…"

"Yup," She then whispered suggestively in his ear. _"Sex."_

He flicked her tongue in his ear in a sexual manner before getting on top of him again. Double D liked the idea but didn't know what to say. Luckily, Nazz spoke for him.

"Babe, we should risk the standards and limits for this story. Who cares if we cause the story to be bumped to an M rating? I'm a rebel baby," Nazz said to him. "I want us to get laid and **get it on baby."**

"Right on baby," Double D sounded so laidback with the suggestion. "This'll be fun."

"Yes it will be Oven Mitt," Nazz devilishly grinned as Double D could have sworn he could see Nazz's tits from underneath her bra. His 'you-know-what' went stiff as a rock because of it. "Let's practice with our tongues first."

"Alright babe," Double D went with it.

It was then they had tongue sex to practice for the real deal, unaware that they wouldn't be able to 'do it' before they boomerangs explode and they go back to normal.

It was then Jimmy came back with the heaviest weights around.

"Now to prove I'm the strongest man in the world." Jimmy said as he was about to lift them.

"Hey guys," Chaosky said. "Time is almost up. Soon you'll all be back to normal!"

"If you say so Chaosky," Andrew continued to ballroom dance with Marie, keeping it as clean as possible. "Come on Lady Marie, let's continue."

"You got it dear," Marie nodded as they continued to ballroom dance…

* * *

Several minutes later, we see Sarah now trying to snuggle up to Ed as he was with May and occupied at the same time. Everyone else continued doing what they were doing before when time was slowly running down. Chaosky then held up a timer and realized that time was nearly up.

"Hey guys, time is going to be up," Chaosky said. "It's now happening in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

It was then an alarm started beeping, indicating that all the boomerangs will explode and everyone will get turned back to normal, as the boomerangs exploded one by one.

First of all, Jimmy had managed to lift the weight over his head, unaware that the boomerang was going to explode.

"I DID IT!" Jimmy boomed. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! I'M THE CHAMPION OF THE-"

He didn't get to finish that as the boomerang he had exploded, not killing him, but it caused Jimmy to revert back to his scrawny wimpy self, unaware he was holding the heaviest weight overhead.

"What the…" Jimmy had no memory of what happened to when he noticed the heavy weight he had over head, and because Jimmy was a wimp again, the weight fell on top of him, not killing him but crushing him under all that weight as he shrieked in pain.

Meanwhile, Nazz and Double D were about to **get it on** for real this time.

"Well Dreamboat, ready for the real deal," Nazz smirked.

"Ready when you are Nazz," Double D grinned, feeling his you-know-what going stiff.

"Let's 'get it on' baby!" Nazz declared.

But before they could actually have sex, everything getting messy and before the story changed to rated M, both of their boomerangs exploded, causing them to revert back to normal. Nazz had neat hair again, her teeth were white again, and she was now back to normal. Double D was back to normal too. They started asking themselves what was going on when they realized they were close to each other.

"AAAHHH!" They jumped off each other and then noticed that they hardly had clothes on, with Double D being completely naked as a whole.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** They both screamed.

"I'M NAKED!" Double D screamed in panic.

"I KNOW DUDE!" Nazz screamed too. "I'M PARADING IN MY BRA AND PANTIES!"

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" Double D covered his you know what with his sockhat.

"Here dude," Nazz gave him some clothes. "Don't sweat it Double D."

"Uh Nazz, why is my tongue feeling tingly," Double D asked.

"So is mine," Nazz agreed.

"Oh, my did we," They asked before asking.

"FRENCH KISS!?"

They both went red in the face as a result.

"I don't remember us French kissing Nazz!"

"I don't either Double D!"

A moment of silence occurred Double D said.

"I'm going to put on my clothes now," Double D said.

"Same here," Nazz said as they both left and got into their clothes.

Kevin was still talking to Jonny all buddy like at the moment.

"So Jonny my buddy," Kevin started. "Tell me again how you managed to…"

He didn't get to finish that sentence as the boomerang on him explode and he was instantly reverted back to being a jock again, wondering what was going on.

"What the… what the hell is going on here!? Why am I hanging out with you losers? And why am I dressed like a…" He looked at his outfit and took a deep breath and then screamed in 3… 2… 1…

 **"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

He then stormed off to change back into his normal attire, hating the fact that he was dressed like a dork.

"This is a wonderful day," Jonny said. "Wonderful weather we're…"

He didn't finish that as the boomerang he had on exploded, causing Jonny to revert back to his cracker, loony self.

"Oh, what's going on," Jonny asked when he saw Plank in the distance having a tea party as he then cried out. "PLANK!"

He then rushed over and grabbed Plank and looked at him.

"Boy Plank, what the heck happened?" He asked before Plank told him something.

"I turned into a what," Jonny was unable to believe it. "That must have been some crazy story I went through huh buddy?"

Jonny then kept holding Plank in his hand.

Meanwhile Ed and May found out a cure for some diseases and they spoke to each other.

"Mr. Ed, I found the cure for this particular disease," May told him.

"Same here Ms. May," Ed said. "You know what it is?"

They then both said together.

"I found the cure to fix can-"

They didn't get to finish that sentence as both of their boomerangs exploded, causing them to become idiots again, with May's dress now looking like a raggy stained dress, and she had buck teeth again and her hair was straight again.

"Huh?" May was confused.

"What was I doing?" Ed asked. "Where was I?"

It was then Sarah then hugged her big brother.

"Another hug for my wonderful big brother," Sarah said innocently. "Ed, I love you so much! I really love-"

She didn't get to finish that as her boomerang exploded, causing her to go back to normal and lost all that kindness that was inside her.

"What the heck is going on," She asked herself. She then looked up and realized she was hugging Ed as he had that huge baboon like smile as the sounds of a chimp were heard in the background. It was then Sarah then sneered and got angry. She then proceeded to beating up Ed for hugging her like that.

"Touch me like that again, and I'll beat you to a pulp, got it mister?" Sarah snarled at him.

"SARAH! HELP ME!" Jimmy cried from underneath the massive weight.

"JIMMY!" Sarah cried as she ran over to pry Jimmy out from underneath the heavy weight.

While that was going on, Rolf was still opera singing, unable to control it, but the singing was cut off when the boomerang he had exploded, causing him to go back to normal as he started speaking again.

"Is it over," Rolf asked before noticing he could speak again. "YES, ROLF IS FREE! **ROLF IS FREE ONCE AGAIN!"**

At this time, Andrew and Marie were still ballroom dancing as Andrew had his hands on Marie's hips.

"Lady Marie, I must say you really look nice in that dress," Andrew commented boringly.

"Thank you young man," Marie thanked him. "I really enjoy dancing with…"

Before she could finish that, both of their boomerangs exploded as they both went back to normal. Marie's hair was back to its original form, covering her left eye as her teeth were yellow again. Her dress was now styled in a punk-rock sort of manner. As for Andrew, he was back to his upbeat, fun-loving self, despite the fact that he was still wearing a monkey suit and had his hands on Marie's hips.

"What the…" Andrew noticed he was with Marie. "Marie what's going on?"

Marie was unsure what to say.

"I… I don't…" She then noticed that Andrew's hands were on her hips and it was then she gain a wild smirk on her face as she wondered if Andrew was doing what she thought he was doing. So she then asked.

"Trying to sneak a feel, aren't we cutie?" She asked with a devilish grin.

Andrew then noticed he had his hands on Marie's hips and pulled them away, sweating profusely and blushing madly. Marie snickered at this and then said.

"Don't look at me like that cutie," She snickered. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

Andrew was hesitant for a moment before speaking.

"I… I guess so…" Andrew then noticed Marie's dress. "Marie I love your punk-rock styled dress. It's awesome."

Marie then saw it for her self and grinned.

"Yeah, it is kickass isn't it?" Marie commented.

"Uh huh," Andrew was smiling again as he then saw what he was wearing.

"Oh my god, I'm wearing a monkey suit," He questioned and then got all excited. "I'M WEARING A MONKEY SUIT!"

He started running around in a crazy manner as Marie could only snicker at this.

 _He's so cute…_

While he was running around, Eddy and Lee were holding the suitcase, hugging each other as they were speaking.

"The baby is too precious dear," Eddy said. "She's got your eyes."

"Yes she does darling," Lee said. "You know what I think we should do?"

"I think I know," Eddy said as they started speaking together.

"We should get…"

They couldn't finish that as both of their boomerangs explodes, causing them to revert back to normal. Lee's hair was messy and curly again, her teeth were yellow and she had that blue tooth again. Her dress was now looking skanky and such. As for Eddy, he was back to normal too as he had a blank stare in his eyes. Lee noticed Eddy was holding her and it was then she grew a very sinister smirk on her face as she then spoke.

"Well lookie here," Lee said. "Looks like my dumpling finally knows how to treat a lady."

Eddy then snapped out of his blank state and realized he was hugging Lee. It then hit him.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, separating from her immediately as Lee snickered.

"By the way hubby, love the dress your wearing," Lee snickered.

Eddy then looked and realized that he was wearing a dress and dressed in drags like a mother.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** He screamed louder that time as Lee chuckled. Eddy then saw the suitcase on the table wearing a diaper. Removing the diaper, he opened it and found out the scam was gone.

"Where did the scam go!?" Eddy demanded, Lee's laughter getting louder. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH MY SCAM!?"

Andrew who was running, then stopped short as he then answered Eddy's question.

"Oh yeah, you gave the ointments to Kevin and wanted him to dispose of them and Kevin ended up tossing them into the sewers, so the scam was cancelled." Andrew said, simply and honestly.

Eddy then twitched his left eye, not believing this was happening, and it was then it happened, on the count of 3… 2… 1…

 **"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Eddy screamed so loud to the heavens that he could be heard from outer space. At this point, Lee was now cackling hardly, as was Marie and May, and Andrew ended up joining them too.

* * *

After the laughter stopped, Double D and Nazz arrived wearing clothes again, Kevin was now dressed like a jock once more, and Sarah had pried out Jimmy from underneath the weights as she was now carrying him. Silence filled the air for several minutes before Rolf finally spoke.

"The harsh realities of our miserable lives have been restored," Rolf commented. "Thank you all!"

With that said, Rolf went back to his house for the day. It was then everyone else went their separate ways as Sarah was carrying Jimmy back to his house, and the Kanker Sisters decided to head back to the trailer park.

"Well, see you later hot stud," Marie said to Andrew as she planted another kiss on his cheek, getting him to blush again as she then left with her sisters. Jonny was heard commenting.

"I don't get him either Plank."

It was then Andrew and Chaosky were the only ones left as the Eds, the kids and the Kankers went back to their places.

"Well looks like things went back to normal," Chaosky picked up the book and walked away. "Come on Andrew, let's go make supper."

"You got it Chaosky," Andrew said with such enthusiasm as they went back home to make dinner, as Andrew couldn't shake off the memories that he had bonding with Sarah when she was showing off her softer side due to the boomerang.

 _I really hope that someday, without the boomerang, Sarah will make an attempt at being nicer to people._ Andrew thought to himself. _Then maybe more people would start liking her more._

With that thought in mind, Andrew made supper with Chaosky and they both ate dinner. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the evening together until it was bedtime and the day was over. Andrew could only wonder what other mishaps will occur that'll get him involved with his friends and other crazy events. Only time could tell as Andrew drifted off to sleep, waiting for more excitement to come next time…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY READERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY! I ENJOYED CREATING IT, IN ALL HONESTY!**

 **WELL I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY HERE, OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT I KNOW WHAT STORY I WANT TO DO NEXT, BUT I WANT TO WAIT TO DO IT! IN ORDER TO KNOW WHAT STORY IT'LL BE, YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE HERE! SO ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE UNTIL NEXT STORY READERS!**


End file.
